


The Dread Wolf Heart

by Inata



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inata/pseuds/Inata
Summary: Solas és Neasa Lavellan történetei, rövid kis részekbe szedve, külön-külön is érthetőek és olvashatóak a fejezetek.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Female Mage Lavellan & Solas, Solas & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Gyász

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neasa várja vissza Solast, miután néhány mágus megidézte, s megkínozta a férfi egyik barátját.

Hosszú órák óta ült a kapuban, s várt. Várta az elfet. Már ő sem tudta, hogy hanyadjára látja maga előtt a tekintetét, ahogy elfelhősítette a düh, s bontott rügyet benne a gyász.  
Hagyta, hogy megölje azokat a mágusokat bosszúból, amiért megkínozták a barátját, még ha az egy szellem is volt. Társaik bizalmatlanul, némi rettenettel a szemükben nézték végig az egészet, ám velük ellentétben ő nem fordult el. Nem rettent meg, pusztán szomorúság lett úrrá rajta. A mindig nyugodt mágust talán akkor először látta, hogy valóban őszinték az érzések, melyek kiültek az arcára, de elszomorította, hogy ilyen áron láthatta csak.  
A híd felé kapta a tekintetét, s a lassan körvonalazódó alak láttán azonnal talpra szökkent.

\- Solas. Visszajöttél?

\- Mit keresel itt kint, _*lethallan_? - Az elf tekintete őszinte meglepettségről árulkodott, hogy itt találta az Inkvizítort, teljesen egyedül Skyhold kapujában. Talán rá várt... Nem. Megint olyasmi jutott az eszébe, aminek nem lenne szabad.

\- Aggódtam érted. Tudni szerettem volna, hogy jól vagy-e, azok után, ami történt... - Közelebb lépett a férfihez, de egy lépésnyire tőle megállt. Sosem tudta eldönteni, hogyan viselkedjen vele. Azóta a csók óta az Enyészetben nem történt köztük semmi, folyton úgy érezte, hogy Solas távolságot tart tőle, aminek nem értette az okát, hiszen időt kért, és ő adott is neki.

\- Fáj, mint mindig, de nem kellett volna értem aggódnod.

\- Solas... - Tett egy fél lépést felé, de aztán újra megállt, s lesütötte a tekintetét. - Nem fontos.

\- Túl jó vagy hozzám. - Halványan mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a nő megszeppenve emeli rá a tekintetét a váratlan érintés miatt az arcán. Hetek óta nem ért hozzá, csak ha muszáj volt, nem érdemelte meg azt a gyengédséget, amit a fiatal mágus mutatott az irányába. Mégis, mikor tudja, hogy most is miatta bánatos, hogyan hagyhatná csak úgy itt? Így is úgyis bánatot okoz neki, ha távol tartja magától, ha nem.

\- Legközelebb nem muszáj egyedül gyászolnod, Solas. - Kezét a férfiéra simította, mely még mindig az arcán pihent, s az elf végre őszintén elmosolyodott. Ajkát az inkvizítor homlokához érintette, s lehunyta a szemét, mintha végre pihenhetne, legalább egy kis időre.

\- Tudom, _*vhenan_.

*Lethallan - is used for females elf/női elfek megszólítása.  
*Vhenan - Heart, often used as a term of endearment/szív, használatos megszólítás a szerelmedre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lethallan - is used for females elf/női elfek megszólítása.  
> Vhenan - Heart, often used as a term of endearment/szív, használatos megszólítás a szerelmedre.


	2. Neasa Lavellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy kis áttekintés, hogyan is keveredett ide az Inkvizítor, ki ő, és hogyan alakult a barátsága a rejtélyes mágussal, Solas-al.

Neasa Lavellan okos nő volt. Könnyedén megértett és átlátott bármin, ami az útjába került, de most az egyszer ő is tanácstalan volt.  
_  
_ _Solas._  
_  
_ Haven óta sok minden változott, az emberek jöttek és mentek, folyton cserélődtek, míg néhányuk állandó tagja maradt az invizíciónak. Az Inkvizítor nehezen viselte a vállára nehezedő felelősség súját. Mások sorsa fölött kellett döntenie, beletanulnia a politika szövevényes ármánykodásaiba.

Gyerkmekkora óta szabad szellem volt, a klánjával élt, amióta az eszét tudta. Az élet mágiával áldotta meg, így ő lett az Első, a kiválasztott, hogy a Megtartójuk, a vezetőjük utódja legyen. Sosem érezte igazán magáénak a feladatot, azt akivé válnia kell. Végül belekeveredett az emberek háborújának a közepébe. Ő maga lett a közepe.

 _Ő lett az Inkvizíció közepe._  
_  
_ _Ő lett Herald of Andreste. Andreste Hírnöke._  
_  
_ _És Neasa Lavellan lassan eltűnt._  
_  
_ Mindig nyitott volt, kereste és kutatta a tudást, utazni akart. De nem tehette. A klánjával járó felelősség ugyan elkerülte, hogy helyette egy még nagyobb lépjen a helyébe, és egy egész hadi szervezetet tartson kézben.

 _Ő lett az emberek reménye. A hitük megtestesítője._  
_  
_ Igen, Haven óta sok minden változott. Ahogy Solas és Neasa kapcsolata is. Először Heraldnak hívta. Később Inkvizítornak. Aztán már csak Lavellan. Most pedig simán csak _Neasa._  
_  
_ Éjszakákba nyúlóan beszélgettek, szinte bármiről. A társaik gyakorta cukkolták őket, főként a férfit, hogy bizonyára csak az Enyészetben tett utazásairól és az ott szerzett tudásáról társalognak, ami eleinte igaz is volt, aztán lassan ez megváltozott. Noha az idősebb elf keveset beszélt saját magáról, mégis néha kivételt tett, s régi történeteket osztottak meg egymással, sötétben elsuttogott titkokat.

Mégis, hiába tudodtt meg róla egyre többet és többet, pont annyira maradt rejtélyes. Néha úgy tűnt, amit mond, annak két értelme is lehet. Nem hazudott, de nem is mondta el a teljes igazságot.

Egyszer arról kérdezte hol nőtt fel, egy kis faluban északon. Egyszerű válasz, semmi oka rá, hogy hazudjon róla, de amikor arról kérdezte, vissza menne e, hiányzik e neki, csupán csönd volt a válasz.

Hatalmas tudással rendelkező kóbormágus volt, klán nélkül, történet nélkül. Neasa megszerette volna ismerni a történetét. A legtöbben arrogánsnak tartották az elfet, aki többnyire mindig kivonta magát a társasági életből. A tudása és az ereje a csapat hasznára volt az útjaik során, de se több, se kevesebb.

A fiatalal elf mégis vele találta meg leginkább a közös hangot. Szerette hallagatni, szeretett tőle kérdezni, tanulni tőle, beszélgetni vele. Csak úgy együt tölteni az idejüket. Lassan úgy érezte, Solas is kedveli az ő társaságát.

Neasanak volt egy titka, amit a klánja előtt sohasem fedett fel. Képes volt ő is az Enyészetben járni, az álmok közt, akárcsak Solas. A titka hamar kiderült, már az első pillanatban, mikor Cassanra bemutatta az többieknek.

 _"Solas kóbormágus, akárcsak te. A képessége, hogy képes az enyészetben járni, hasznos a számunkra. Emiatt maradtál életben." Neasa érezte, hogy a tekintete kitágul, s kíváncsisággal vegyes döbbenetettel bámulja az előtte álló férfit. Csak két szót volt képes kiejteni._  
_  
_ _"Te is?" Solas arca pontosan azokat az érzelmeket tükrözte, mint a nőé. Aztán lassan mindketten elmosolyodtak, néma ígéret, hogy később beszélnek majd. De most dolguk van._

  
Rengeteget tanult tőle, Solas pedig örült, hogy valakivel megoszthatja a tudását, volt valaki, aki néha egy-egy éjszaka vele tartott az enyészetbe tett látogatási során. 

Találtak valakit, aki melett nem kellett valakiként viselkedniük, figyelniük arra, mit mondanak, vagy kérdeznek. Csak önmaguk lehettek. 


	3. Tábor és sátrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A csapat tábort bont, de a sátrakal történt valami, és Serának persze, hogy köze van hozzá.

"Ki hagyta kint a sátrakat?!"

Cassandra dühös és fusztrált hangja betöltötte az egész tábort. Neasa érdeklődve pillantott föl, hogy mi a hangzavar oka, vacsorát készített, melette Solas ült a tűznél, az egyik könyvét olvasva, éppen csak egy pillanatra emelte föl a tekintetét, majd folytatta az olvasást.  
A nő tudta, hogy a látszat ellenére figyel. Mindig ijesztően tisztában volt vele, mi zajlik körülötte, akkor is, ha úgy tűnt, nem figyel. Már egész jól fölismerte a férfi apróbb rezdüléseit, minek mi a jelentése. Elmosolyodott, aztán a figyelmét Cassandára irányította.

"Miért, mi bajuk a sátraknak?"

"Összementek! Kettő telejsen használhatatlan lett, kénytelenek leszünk a maradék kettőn megosztozni."

"Eww, én biztos nem alszok együtt a kopasszal." Sera látványosan grimaszolt, mire az említett rá sem pillantott, csak egy hideg mosollyal válaszolt.

"Valamiben legalább egyetértünk, Sera." A két elf utálta egymást, a lány állandóan cukkolta, szinte bármivel, ami a férfivel volt kapcsolatos. Solas legtöbbször egyszerűen csak ignorálta, nem volt hajlandó ilyen gyerekes dolgokban részt venni. Cassandra hangja némította el a Sera újabb kirohanását.

"A helyedben én csöndben maradnék, te felejtetted el rendesen letakarni előző este a sátrainkat."

"Talán. Ez nem változtat azon, hogy nem fogok vele osztozni." Neasa csöndesen elvigyorodott, míg melette az idősebb elf csak fölsóhajtott. Hát igen, szerencsélen párosítás volt Solast és Serát egy azon útra magával hoznia, de így alakult. Legközelebb okosabb lesz. Folytatta a zöldségek fölvágását, miközben megszólalt.

"Solas és én majd alszunk egy sátorban, te meg Cassandrával. Remélem mindenkinek megfelel, most pedig szeretném további vita nélkül befejezni a főzést. Ha már megint rám hagytátok..." Grimaszolt egyet, mire Sera felröhögött.

"Mert te tudsz főzni." Lavellan igaz, mágus volt, de jó vadász is volt. És általában amit elejtett, az el is tudta készíteni. Sera újra felröhögött. "Solas biztos örül, végre akad egy nő, aki hajlandó vele aludni. Persze csak aludni."

"Sera!" Neasa füle hegye szép lassan vörös lett, és az egyik kanalat a lány felé hajította, persze hasztalanul, a társa kiváló íjász volt, precíz reflexekkel. "Solas okos és vonzó férfi, nincs semmi bajom azzal, hogy osztozzunk a sátrunkon. Te vagy túl gyerekes."

"Eww." Sera válasza kifejező volt, de Neasa most vörösebb volt, mint eddig, fél szemmel a melette ülő elfet nézte. Solas kissé meglepetten elmosolyodott, aztán letette maga mellé összecsukva a könyvet, s míg a társaik a sátrukkal bíbelődtek, odahajolt Lavellan füléhez.

"Én is szívesen osztozom egy ilyen vonzó és okos nővel." Neasa nem mert fölpillantani, mereven bámult előre a tűzbe, így nem láthatta az elf elégedett tekintetét és mosolyát. Fölállva ott hagyta a lányt, és elment fölállítani a saját sátrukat.

_Neasanak melege lett, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem a tábortűztől._


End file.
